Take what you want
by marufan
Summary: Naruto finially takes what he wants from Sasuke....hard Yaoi warning first person READ! ONE SHOT!


ok first things first in this story Naruto is the seme and Sasuke is the Uke make that fact known!!!!!! that's why it says NARUTOxSASUKE not the other way around!!!!

next they are 17!

this is just a cute lil one shot i was told to write from a friend. she told me there wasn't enough stories with Naruto as the seme so i made this...

if you're not into yaoi then please honest to god don't read this...

disclaimer: i don't own them..

bold indicates the point of view for each character, it's your fault you read it wrong...don't complain to me about it!

* * *

Take what you want

NarutoxSasuke

**Naruto **

It's been days since I last seen Sasuke, Kakashi sensei told me he had been training for our upcoming assignment. He said it'd be out last big battle before we each go our separate ways. I've been training too. I guess I should go train some more after some Ramen of course! I decided to go eat in the park. i need to tell Sasuke how I feel before the battle. A familiar chakra brushed past me. I knew who it was before my chopsticks hit the ground and before I knew it, I was flying through the trees racing toward him.

**Sasuke **

I could sense him. He was moving too quickly for my taste, I looked up and he was staring down at me from the branch closest to me. His eyes held something I've never seen before. They were close to rage then the relief I was used to seeing in them.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto" I answered crudely he jumped from the tree and landed in front of me.

"What is it Naruto?" his eyes analyzed me, then the immediate area around. What was he searching for? He reached behind his back and I was suddenly wary of him.

"Sasuke…" he had taken a step toward me.

"I want to spar with you." he said. He didn't even wait for my response he drew his kunai and raced toward me. Never before have I been on the defensive, fighting with Naruto.

"What are you doing?" I yelled when he jumped away from me.

"I told you, besides how else and I going to take what I want?"

"Take what you want?" I repeated slowly. I saw him smile.

"Thanks for the permission." Then he was gone. I closed my eyes concentrating, listening for that faltered step I know he would take. Nothing, not even a chirp of a bird. The park was dead silent. I felt it then, the pull of the nine-tailed chakra. The blow came unexpectedly. The wind blew against me as I flew backwards landing hard on the bark of a tree.

"You're better than this Sasuke." I heard through the trees.

"Get up." His voice was closer, nearer to me. I stood and concentrated my chakra into my hands. Naruto left out one important mistake, the nine-tailed chakra leaves a dull red streak behind. I flexed my hand, then drew my arm up. I brung it back then let it spring forward. I did hit him, his hand though wrapped around mine. He had caught my attack with one hand. All I could do was stand there, shock tingled in every part of my body. I heard his voice in my ear. His breath was husky, hot against my skin.

"I've been practicing, waiting for this moment." I tried to free my hand I discovered that I had used all my chakra. Then a few things occurred simultaneously in a total of 5 seconds…

First: Naruto kicked my feet from under me.

Second: I hit the ground much harder than I expected.

Third: Naruto was on top of me.

And Fourth: his lips crushed into mine.

I let the shock absorb into my bloodstream before reacting. I placed both hands on his shoulders, fully intent on crushing them when Naruto jumped away and disappeared into the trees.

"Naruto! You Ba-" but he was gone. His chakra, aura, essence had vanished.

**Naruto **

I landed in the window to our room. Sasuke and I share a room now, Orders of Kakashi sensei. I needed my plan to be on point if it's going to work. I need Sasuke to give in to me. I've been after this since I first met him. This wouldn't be so hard if Sasuke would just admit he loves me. I can sense his chakra, he's coming. On to plan two.

**Sasuke **

my hand was hovering over the doorknob. I know he's in there. What are the chances that Naruto is possessed? Not likely, I opened the door half-expecting Naruto to be gone. to my surprise he was. I walked to my bed and shed my shoes and shirt. i needed to wash him off. His sent was penetrating my senses. That's when I heard the sliding of the bathroom door. I turned my head slowly. I felt my eyes widen and the blood rushed to my face. There was Naruto standing in the doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair now was leveled on his head to hang and cover parts of his eyes and ears. One of his hands slid into the blond mass disheveling it while the other held the towel that hung too loosely around him. His chest was semi muscled and lean. There was something in his eyes when I caught them. They were a strikingly dark shade of Sapphire. It was almost as if he was a completely different person. The blood that was rushing to my face halted and scorched it's way downward.

"Sasuke?" I needed to get my mind right. I'm supposed to be mad at him. My groin ached and pulsed inside the soft fabric of my pants. How can this be happening! I'm not suppose to lust after him, hell I'm not even suppose to like him. Why is my body betraying me now of all times! I froze when I felt his damp heated skin on my back. his arms sneaked around my waist and pulled me close to him. The heat of his chest was almost searing. I closed my eyes tightly hoping it was a dream that Naruto wasn't there, behind me, holding me like this. I struggled for words but came up short when I felt his lips butterfly against my neck. Without knowing, I shivered.

"w-wh-what are you doing Naruto?" it was all I managed to get out. his lips left my neck and trailed up towards my ear.

"I'm taking what I want." He whispered. His voice was heavy with lust. One of the hands that held me captive descended and gripped me. I shut my eyes and bit my lip to hold in the whimper. His tongue snaked out to capture my ear. My hair stood on end as a shiver ripped through my body again. How can Naruto be doing all these things to me? why am I reacting so strongly to his touches? The answerless questions continued until I felt my pants being ripped off. I made an effort to jump from his arms in reaction. I only made it two feet from the bed when he grabbed me again. I opened my mouth to curse, yell, anything when I felt his warm lips against mine. He kissed me once, twice, three, four times before pulling back. his hand found me again and I couldn't close my mouth in time and the moan escaped. The hand that had stroked me stopped. I tried to turn my head but his other hand caught the side of me face and tilted it up. His lips were on my neck. His tongue was hot and soft.

"uh, uh, uh, no peeking Sasuke." He uttered against my neck. My eyes descended downward and I was looking at the mop of blond hair. because it was wet it now covered his eyes and stuck to the sides of his face. Without my knowing my hands had balled into the sheets of my bed. Naruto had gripped me again and began moving at a slow pace, his mouth continued to trail kisses across my skin. The hand moved faster and faster and I could feel the heat building. I involuntarily began panting. The hand stopped again and I felt Naruto grab my waist. he flipped me on my back and hovered over me.

**Naruto **

"Sasuke…" I whispered. His skin glistened in the setting sun's rays. His dark eyes connected to mine and I smiled. this is what I've waited for. I leaned down enough so that I was whispering in his ear.

"I need your permission first…" I uttered, as much as I wanted to continue tasting and touching him, I wanted to make sure he wanted it too. I waited for his answer. He stared at me for a minute. I detected the slightest nod from him. I crushed my lips to his and this time he responded and molded our lips together. I gripped him again and began trailing kisses down his jaw, to his neck, when I got to his chest I lingered on one of his nipples. He gasped. I smiled against his skin and continued down. When I found what I was looking for, my tongue snaked out and flicked the head. His body froze and so did I.

"Sasuke?" I hope I hadn't scared him. Not likely but Sasuke has never been involved in activities such as these. I'm sure this experience is new to him just as it is to me.

"it's alright Naruto." His voice was barely above a whisper. I waited another few seconds then dipped my head back down. I flicked the head again and Sasuke groaned. Opening my mouth, I took him completely. I heard him gasp and his body jerked upward in response. His hand had fisted in my hair and tugged as I went faster. His breathing was erratically out of control as he began mumbling my name. Something inside me snapped and I went faster nipping at the skin, I felt when his body jerked violently and I heard the scream that followed as I milked him dry. When I was sure I had it all, I released him and looked into his eyes. His cheeks were flushed the brightest red and he was still panting hard.

"N-Naruto, where did you learn…" I didn't allow him to finish, I silenced him with my lips. Slowly I lifted his legs and placed them over my shoulders. I stared into his eyes.

"Sasuke…" I positioned myself at his entrance and as slowly as I could I pushed myself in. he squirmed a bit then relaxed as I filled him completely. He looked at me intently before whispering.

"Naruto…your eyes… are red…" I smiled. Just like Sasuke to know Kyuubi would be helping me. The stupid demon agreed to bring Sasuke down like this without so much as a second thought, but without him, I probably wouldn't have been able to get him in the park. He most likely would have gotten away. I closed my eyes as I moved inside of him. He was so tight I had to concentrate in order to stop myself from pounding into him. His arms wrapped around my neck and brung me down to kiss me. I picked up the pace and Sasuke embedded his nails in my back. He was groaning in my ear. I grabbed his member and stroked it in time with my trusts. Sasuke's moans grew louder and I could feel the skin ripping apart on my back. The continuous thuds the bed made against the wall were also getting louder. I could faintly hear knocking on our door. I was too lost in the bliss that was Sasuke. He yelled and uttered my name as I now slammed into him. The music we were making was lovely in my ears. I licked and nipped his golden skin, kissed those luscious lips, I just couldn't get enough of him. I grabbed his waist and brung him down hard on me. I wanted him to feel how much I loved him. How much I care for him. He continued to scream as I continued to thrust madly into him. I could clearly hear someone shouting outside the door now. All I could see was white spots. They were all around and swirling madly. I was deathly close to climax. I grabbed Sasuke hugging him tightly to me.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…come with me." I panted in his ear. I rocked faster, pounded harder until I climaxed hard inside of Sasuke. He screamed my name as his seeds shot out and coated our stomachs. I screamed with him our melodies faded into the dark room. I pulled out slowly and lay next to him. My eyes focused on him and only him. I hugged him to my body as our heavy breathing died down.

"Sasuke…I love you…" when he looked up to me, his eyes held shock. I knew already, he didn't have to say.

"Naruto I…"

"Don't Sasuke, I already know you don't love me, I'm happy I got this far with you. I honestly thought you were going to kill me after I kissed you in the park." I stated. I know Sasuke will never love me in the way I do for him. I guess when all is said and done this is all we _can_ do. All I can say is 'I love you' and hope he understands. There's nothing more, nothing less. I could never live with myself if I do this again. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. I could also hear Sakura's voice yelling for Kakashi. I smiled to myself more than anything. Tomorrow will be a new day for the both of us. Tomorrow is the last day for group 7, our last mission, and our last hours in the leaf village. The doorknob shook and I jumped from the bed with a little too much speed. I guess they can know what we did. it's not like Kakashi-sensei can do anything. My hand ghosted over the knob. When I looked back at Sasuke, he was sitting up in the bed running a hand through his hair. I opened the door and found the curious faces of Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei.

"Naruto?" Kakashi looked back behind me to Sasuke then back at me again.

"Were we interrupting anything Naruto?" Kakashi asked, Sakura flushed and looked intently at my face. I smiled brightly at them both.

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei we were just finishing." Sakura took in my glistening skin and blushed harder. She already knew what happened. Our bed was banging against her room wall.

"Alright then, just be ready in the morning." I closed the door and turned to Sasuke.

"Why did you tell them that?" he said, I could tell that his tone was angered. I walked to the bed and crawled between his legs. I fixed him with a hard stare.

"I told them because after tomorrow I won't be able to see you again. Sasuke our mission won't take longer than two hours. Then we'll be reassigned to different villages. Sasuke tomorrow were 18, our lives will be changed. I only did this today because I wanted to express the way I love you. to let you know that you're not alone." I ended my speech with a soft kiss to his lips. His arms tangled around my neck and brung me closer. I know that it'll be hard without him but I have to let him go. I could feel the moisture in my eyes that trailed down my cheek as I ravished his lips. He pulled back from me and looked into my eyes. I smiled lightly at him. This is it. I have to; there is no other way to do this.

"Thank you Sasuke for allowing me to take what I want." I flipped out the bed. I was in the shower and out faster that I though possible and in my clothes even faster. All the while Sasuke sat and watch me. I opened the window and allowed the night air to cool my heated skin.

"Naruto what are you doing?" in an instant I was in front of him grabbing his shoulders roughly and kissing those lips again. It feels nice to have someone to love. I smiled brightly at him and allowed the night air to carry me away.

**Sasuke**

I sat looking at the window where he disappeared. He was gone. The crushing blow of reality hit me hard. Naruto was gone, the emptiness caused by Itachi the night he killed our clan was nothing compared to what I am feeling now. I stared at the window for what seemed like hours hoping that maybe it was a joke, that he'll pop his head through the door and call my name. but as the time passed the room chilled and his sent faded, Naruto never returned to the room.

In the morning, it was only Sakura and me on the mission. Turns out we really didn't need to do it. We were assigned our village. Sakura was to go to the sound village. Naruto was assigned to the village of ice. I though was to be sent to the only place I did not want to go, the village in the sand. We were scheduled to leave in the morning. I needed to find him. I talked to everyone he might have seen last night, I went everywhere he might have been. Nothing not even Kakashi knew where he was. My search took me a good part of the day. When I returned to the room, there was a note on my bed. it was from Naruto. He was already at his village. He explained that to me that in the next four years I'll see him again. He also wrote that he wants a real fight. All I could do was crumble the paper and toss it out the window. Why should it matter that I care? Because I know that in some part of my brain somewhere deep inside I know that I love Naruto just as much, and that's the part of me that is allowing my eyes to water and the tears to escape. The part of me that wants to follow him. Now I've got something to look forward to and something to train for. I grabbed my bag and began packing it. some good can come out of this. I found the smirk on my face growing. When four years have passed and I see him again, it'll be my turn to take what I want from him, and he'll never see it coming. That's when my laugh echoed through the empty room and carried on through the white clouds.


End file.
